


Slash/Femmeslash Bootcamp

by BrianJustin4Ever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Dark Harry, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, HP: EWE, Language, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Ron Bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 22:53:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 47
Words: 13,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianJustin4Ever/pseuds/BrianJustin4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Drabbles and Oneshots written for the Slash/Femmeslash Bootcamp on HPFC. Various Ratings and Pairings. Rated for possible later chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hermione's Mine!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Pairing:** Hermione/Lavender  
>  **Prompt:** Please

Hermione felt plain compared to the girls she shared a room with.

Parvati Patil, along with her sister in Ravenclaw, was considered two of the prettiest girls in their year. Lavender Brown was skinny, but she had curves in all of the right places. And if all of the boys who talked told the truth, she was a lot of fun.

Hermione didn't necessarily want to be the kind of girl boys talked about – she had too much self-respect for that – but she wanted to be noticed, be considered pretty, and be considered dateable.

The only thing Hermione felt she was good for was homework help. She wanted to be worthy of dates, even if not with boys.

Most people thought the reason she was jealous when Lavender began dating Ron was because she wanted Ron for herself. They were so wrong.

Only one person knew the truth, and Harry promised he'd never tell anyone until Hermione was ready.

When Lavender tearfully broke up with Ron, Hermione didn't care that it was because Lavender thought Ron had feelings for her. She didn't even care if it was true. All she cared about was that Lavender was single again.

Harry gave her a not-so-gentle nudge in Lavender's direction while smiling knowingly. Hermione felt her cheeks flush as she nodded before following Lavenders path.

Lavender was in their dormitory, crying pathetic sobs into her pillow.

Hermione bit her bottom lip indecisively. She didn't know how to make Lavender feel better. She tended to baby Harry and Ron, but she didn't think her methods would work with the other girl.

Finally, she decided on saying, "If it makes you feel better, I'm not interested in Ron in that way. In fact, I've never looked at him as anything but a friend."

Lavender looked up, water leaking out of her big, brown eyes. "I don't care about Ron Weasley!"

Hermione opened her mouth, and then closed it. She opened it a second time and asked, "Why are you so upset about breaking up with him then?"

"Ron Weasley is a pig! I only dated him to get closer to you, and now I can't!" Lavender's eyes widened and she quickly covered her mouth as if that would take back what she said.

Hermione's eyes also widened, and she knew she must have been blushing. "Really?"

Lavender nodded. "It was between Ron and Harry, and although Harry would have been much more bearable, I know how protective you are of him. I didn't think you would forgive me if I used Harry the way I used Ron."

"I probably wouldn't have," Hermione murmured. She stayed standing. She wanted to approach Lavender and ask her why she wanted them to get closer, but she was scared of the answer. She was afraid of hoping, and then those hopes being dashed.

Laved moved off of the bed. She wiped her eyes as she stood before Hermione.

Hermione didn't move an inch.

Lavender's hands – so soft and gentle – cupped Hermione's face. Her lips slowly descended, but stopped, hovering over Hermione's lips, as if waiting for Hermione to say 'no.'

Instead, using the bravery that as a Gryffindor, she was supposed to possess, Hermione closed the gap between their lips.

Hermione tasted strawberry and realized that was probably the flavor of Lavender's lip gloss. She had never been a fan of strawberries, but she loved them now.

Lavender's tongue snaked out, and Hermione's mouth opened. She knew it was clichéd, but when their kiss deepened, Hermione was sure she saw fireworks behind her closed eyelids.

Lavender's hands left her face to grip her waist. During their journey south, Lavender's fingers either accidentally or accentually on purpose, brushed the side of Hermione's breasts, causing her to shiver at the foreign, but pleasant, sensation.

Hermione wrapped her arms around Lavender's neck, hoping to draw the other girl closer, and she moaned when Lavender's knee lodged itself between Hermione's thighs.

Hermione wantonly rubbed herself against Lavender's knee, knowing her knickers were getting soaked. She felt embarrassed, but she was unable to stop all the same.

Lavender giggled as their lips separated, but it wasn't malicious.

"Please tell me this isn't a dream," Hermione whispered, allowing her lips to brush against Lavender's as she talked.

"I was thinking the same thing," Lavender admitted.

They fell on the closest bed – Lavender's – and kissed some more, until the both of them were breathless and flushed.

When they began kissing in the common room later that night, there were whispers that went ignored. What they couldn't ignore was Ron screeching, "Hermione's supposed to be mine!"

They broke apart and looked at the redhead with similar expressions of disgust.

"I was never yours," Hermione said fiercely.

Lavender nodded. "She's mine, just like it's supposed to be, so get over yourself." She then began nibbling on Hermione's neck as if to prove a point. And that point was sufficiently proved when Hermione tilted her neck to give Lavender better access.

Ron could be heard stomping up to his dorm in the background, but both girls ignored the expected tantrum. They were too lost in each other to care about a jealous redhead.

Harry sat next to the pair, unfazed with them making out, and opened up his Herbology textbook to do some work.

Hermione absentmindedly squeezed Harry's shoulder before she went back to holding Lavender's shoulders as she straddled the blond. Lavender's strawberry lip gloss was just so addicting.


	2. Satisfied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Pairing:** Charlie/Harry  
>  **Prompt:** damage  
>  **Setting Prompt:** Romanian Dragon Sanctuary

Harry watched Charlie take care of Norberta. He never thought he'd be interested in working on a dragon sanctuary because even though he liked Care of Magical Creatures well enough, it hadn't been his favorite class. Now though, he was having second thoughts.

Originally, Harry only came with Charlie at the end of the war because he was so damaged from the horrors he witnessed. Harry needed to get away from Britain to heal in relative anonymity. Even though the other dragon handlers were aware of whom Harry was, they never made a big deal out of it. He suspected Charlie might have talked to them before Harry's arrival, something he was extremely thankful for.

He enjoyed helping out, though. He had a special affinity for dragons; they seemed to love him. Charlie could be seen pouting like a petulant boy every now and then, but Harry knew Charlie didn't really mind that Harry was the dragons' favorite.

Harry soon found out that he was also Charlie's favorite. They spent their nights together, gaining a mastery knowledge of each other's bodies. So, maybe Harry had more than one reason to stay at the sanctuary.

Harry idly watched Charlie, eyes glued to the bulging muscles. At the end of the day, Harry kissed Charlie with everything he felt for the older man. He knew he needed other reasons than Charlie to stay in Romania. He needed to be happy with whatever career path he decided to go with. He couldn't find it in himself to not want to become a dragon handler though, especially if Charlie was going to be his trainer.

That night, Harry talked to Charlie about everything that had been going through his mind.

Charlie listened. "Harry, this was only supposed to be a temporary stop for you. Just so you could relax and heal."

Harry mistook Charlie's less than happy words. "Do you not want me here?"

Charlie held Harry's hands. "That's not it at all. Harry, I love having you around. And with the dragons' attachment to you, you could be a natural dragon handler. You might have to bulk up a little bit of course, but you could have a very fulfilling career here."

"Then why are you trying to talk me out of this?"

Charlie pressed gentle kisses to Harry's lips, but he made sure not to deepen them. "I don't want you to one day look back at you life, many years in the future, and have regrets. If this is not something you really want to do, you shouldn't do it."

Harry smiled and moved into Charlie's lap. "I do want this. I admit, you are part of the reason for me to stay. This might be a bit fast, but I find myself falling in love with you and I want to explore our relationship. But I also enjoy working with the dragons. I like the other dragon handlers. For the first time in a very long time, I feel like I belong. I think I could be very happy here, away from the media circus that's in Britain."

"You know my mum will never forgive me for corrupting you. She'll blame me for you wanting to live in Romania full time."

Harry nodded. "I know. Will you be able to withstand Mother Weasley for me?"

Charlie's answer was to pull Harry into a kiss. "You're worth it," he whispered when they broke apart.

Harry's smile lit up his whole face. "So, when does my training start?" His tongue impishly came out to wet his lips.

Charlie chuckled. "Patience. I need to talk to my supervisor so I make sure you get the correct training regime. You will also need to take an exam to prove that your knowledge is there. I'll get the reading material you'll need to study from."

Harry nodded. "I can't wait!" He bounced in Charlie's lap and the redhead let out a guttural moan before claiming Harry's lips once again.

That night, after he was completely sated from a vigorous bout of lovemaking, Harry sighed blissfully. He definitely could get used to this.


	3. Do You Love Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Pairing:** James Sirius/Lorcan  
> Prompts: Question, Unconditionally

Lorcan smiled shyly at James. "Can I ask you a question?"

James chuckled and claimed his lover's lips. When he broke away, he whispered huskily, "You can ask me anything."

Lorcan took a deep breath. "Do you love me?"

James pulled away and looked into Loran's eyes. He saw the seriousness behind the question. "I love you unconditionally. Nothing is going to ever change that. Forever and always."

"You promise?"

James wondered where this sudden bout of insecurity came from, but he knew Lorcan was the shyer twin. "I promise. No one will ever be able to take your place in my heart.

Lorcan leaned forward and pecked James's lips. "That's all I needed to know," he said happily and then went back to reading.

James was left wondering what in Merlin's name happened.


	4. Not Giving Her Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Pairing:** Fleur/Hermione  
>  **Prompts:** Shattered, Explosion

Fleur watched the explosion. Ron called her a two-timing slut and Hermione looked absolutely shattered. When Ron started attacking her looks, something both of them knew she was self-conscious about, Fleur stepped in. "That's enough!" she said firmly.

Hermione looked as if she was doing her best to not cry while Ron's face was almost purple in his fury.

"I understand you are angry, Ron, and you have a right to be. You do not have a right to emotionally attack Hermione until she is in tears, though." Fleur took Hermione's hand and gave it a light squeeze. "I'm sorry we went behind your back, but I fell in love with her and she fell in love with me. Unfortunately, she's from the Muggle word where same-sex relationships are not always looked upon favorably. She didn't know how to deal with being in love with a girl. That's why she lied to you. It was never to hurt you. I am not staying away from her though, no matter what you say. You better get used to seeing us together. And fast."

"I'm sorry, Ron," she whispered brokenly.

Ron glared and stomped away while Fleur moved to stand in front of Hermione. "I'm sorry, my love. I know you wanted Ron to get everything off of his chest, but I couldn't stand there and watch that."

"I understand. I just wish I had been braver like my house says I should be. Maybe if I had been, he wouldn't have been hurt."

"It's too late for regrets." Fleur gently caressed Hermione's cheek. "Let's just look towards our future."

"Right," Hermione agreed. When Fleur kissed her, Hermione felt like she was flying. The only thing that could make the moment better was if Ron wasn't furious with her. Hopefully, he'd forgive her eventually because she wasn't giving up Fleur or her own happiness.


	5. Step One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Pairing:** Cho/Luna  
>  **Prompts** Homework, Eternity

Cho felt like it was an eternity before Luna looked up from her homework. When she did, all she did was smile sweetly and say "Hi."

Cho was sure she was flushing, but then again, Luna always managed to get that reaction from her, and she did it without even trying.

When Cedric had died the previous year, Cho hadn't been sure how she was going to recover, but Luna became her friend. Her closest confident. And Cho found herself irrevocably drawn to the odd girl. And now all she could think about was kissing those soft lips.

First things first, though. Before she could kiss those soft lips, they needed to go out on a date. Hence, why she had been somewhat impatiently waiting for Luna to notice her presence. "Hey, Luna. I was wondering, do you wanted to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?" Cho inwardly cringed. She hoped Luna didn't think she was asking to go as friends.

Luna showed how brilliant she was, though. "I would love to go on a date with you."

Cho breathed easier. Step one: complete.


	6. Clandestine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Pairing:** Ginny/Gabrielle  
>  **Prompts:** Rain, Falling

Rain was falling and Ginny was soaked. She knew no one in their right mind would be out which made it the perfect meeting time.

She waited and hoped she wouldn't be stood up. She had managed to escape her husband, and she didn't want it to be for no reason.

It was ten minutes pass the set time, and she was about ready to give up. Maybe the rain scared her away. Maybe she couldn't escape her family.

Suddenly, just as Ginny was about to leave, she saw the blonde angel. Ginny swallowed. Her angel was wearing a pristine white shirt that clung to her curves thanks to the rain. It left very little to the imagination, and she felt herself begin to get wet. She couldn't wait until she was able to hold her angle, kiss her and touch her.

"Hello," she said, trying to be heard over the rain.

Gabrielle fluttered her eyes seductively. "Hello." Gabrielle moved her hand up to cup Ginny's cheek before she moved it downwards, brushing passed Ginny's collarbone and caressing past her breasts. Ginny's nipples were hard when Gabrielle brushed against them on her way down. Gabrielle's hand stopped at her waist, and Ginny was pulled against the young, voluptuous body.

Their lips came together in a heated kiss and all thoughts of Harry flew out of her mind as she returned the kiss, yearning to be close to Gabrielle.

Ginny knew their clandestine rendezvous wouldn't be able to go on forever, but she'd enjoy them while they lasted.


	7. One Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Pairing:** Hermione/Luna  
>  **Prompts** Breathless, bittersweet, yellow

Luna's eyes were glued to Hermione in her yellow shirt. It was bright and sunny, highlighting Hermione's usual disposition, at least when she was surrounded by her friends. The very sight of Hermione caused Luna to become breathless.

She took a bite of lemon and grimaced at the bittersweet taste. Even with the off-putting taste, Luna couldn't stop eating the fruit. Maybe it was because she knew how much Hermione loved it.

Luna watched while Hermione looked at Ron, who was in the middle of snogging Lavender. She shook her head. Why couldn't Hermione see she was so much better than Ron? She could do so much better. If Hermione would open her eyes, she would see what was right in front of her.

Luna might not be a Gryffindor, but she did have her moments of bravery and decided this was going to be one of them. Taking a deep breath, she reached across the table and lightly gripped Hermione's hand. Her breath shuddered when she finally touched the soft flesh; it felt so, so good.

Hermione looked at her in surprise, and Luna tried to get Hermione to understand how she felt. She tried to get Hermione to see the love and desire in Luna's eyes.

Luna wasn't sure, but something seemed to click in Hermione's eyes because the bushy-haired Gryffindor flipped her hand so she could partake in the holding instead of simply being passive about it.

Luna was afraid to hope that meant Hermione might be interested in her, but it did make her wonder if she stood a chance. After all, why would she hold Luna's hand if she wasn't interested?

Luna smiled and Hermione returned it. They stared at each other, and she saw the soft affection in Hermione's eyes. Maybe one day, Luna could claim Hermione as hers. One day...


	8. Repercussions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Pairing:** Lavender/Parvati  
>  **Prompts:** secret, window, scar

Lavender looked out of the window and self-consciously touched the hideous scar. After the final battle, she had hidden herself away in secret, not wishing to be looked at in condensation or be thought of as a werewolf due to Fenrir's attack. She knew she wasn't actually a werewolf because she didn't transform, but even now, people held some of the same prejudices.

She had been so lonely, not even a house elf for company. She thought everyone would forget about her and move on; she was wrong.

It didn't take long for her once best friend, Parvati Patil, to track her down and then refuse to leave the premises until Lavender came out of isolation.

Even now, Parvati still lived there, but Lavender no longer hid her face from the pretty girl. Lately they have been getting closer and closer, and she wondered if Parvati felt the same way.

Arms came around her, and Parvati rested her head on Lavender's shoulder. "You okay, Lav?"

Lavender nodded. "Just thinking."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Lavender bit her bottom lip and when she turned her head to look Parvati in the eyes, not realizing Parvati's lips were merely a breath away, her lips brushed against Parvati's.

She was ready to pull back in fear, but Parvati leaned into the kiss and eagerly returned it. She began to relax and enjoy it, allowing Parvati to lead the kiss.

She knew they needed to talk, but right then, she didn't want to stop what was happening. She feared if she stopped it, Parvati would come to her senses and they would never kiss again. She decided to enjoy it while she had it, and they would talk about the repercussions tomorrow morning. Hopefully by then, Parvati would be as in love with Lavender as she was in love with Parvati.


	9. Live Life to the Fullest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Pairing:** George/Lee Jordan  
>  **Prompts:** guilty, coincidence, Quidditch

When Fred died, both George and Lee felt guilty when they started having fun. If Fred wasn't around to enjoy it, they didn't think they should. That was why both avoided Quidditch like the plague. The sport was one of Fred's greatest loves, and it felt wrong to play it or watch it without him.

Neither realized the other one felt the same way and marveled at the coincidence when they found out the truth. It wasn't a true coincidence because they both deeply loved Fred, but it opened up the lines of communication between George and Lee.

They talked about Fred. The laughed about his antics and cried about his cruel death. They both agreed Fred was a hero. One night, after a particularly rough night and too much Firewhiskey, George and Lee kissed for the first time. Neither shied away from the feelings invoked in the one kiss because neither were cowards and liked to live life to the fullest.

They never talked about what the kiss meant, but they continued kissing. Without any conversation on the matter, they moved from best friends to lovers. It brought them a sense of relief and both knew Fred would approve.

They loved each other with everything they had and no one could ever take that away from them.


	10. Secret or Not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Pairing:** Harry/Draco  
>  **Prompts:** sarcastic, dark, swirling, "I really hope not."  
>  **Location:** Library

"I really hope not."

Draco looked up from his book at Pansy's sarcastic tone.

They were in the library and instead of studying like they were supposed to, Pansy decided it was time to gossip.

Draco rolled his eyes. "What's going on?"

Pansy was doing her best to hold in her laughter. Her dark eyes showed her amusement, though. "Well, according to Milly, word around Hogwarts is Gryffindork's Golden Boy has a crush on you, Slytherin's Ice Prince."

Draco's breath caught and his stomach felt like it was swirling. He thought he might be sick. "What a joke."

"I know." Pansy shook her head. "Everyone knows he's panting after the Weaslette. I guess it's someone's sick idea of a joke."

Draco forced a smirk while his mind was in turmoil. He went back to studying and it wasn't long until the other Slytherins got bored and left, especially when they saw they weren't going to get a reaction out of Draco.

Draco made sure no one was paying attention to him and left the table. He put the books back on the library shelf and went to a secret alcove. No one really knew it existed since it was so out of the way. When he got there, he saw there was someone sitting there.

"What took you so long?"

"Sorry, it way awhile before my year mates left. Did you hear about the newest rumor?"

"You mean about Gryffindork's Golden Boy and Slytherin's Ice Prince?"

Draco nodded. "Who started it?"

"Me. I was sick of hiding the fact I had a boyfriend."

Draco's breath caught. "You couldn't have warned me?"

Harry smiled. "Sorry, I thought you'd try to talk me out of it."

Draco sat down at the table and took Harry's hand. "So, how long should we wait until we show the school the rumor isn't really a rumor?"

Harry looked like he was thinking, but Draco knew Harry already had the answer. "How about we show them tonight at dinner? I would like to give my boyfriend a nice kiss in front of the whole school."

Draco grinned wickedly. "Fine by me." He leaned forward and claimed Harry's lips in a soft kiss. In a couple of hours, their relationship would no longer be secret, and that was just what Draco wanted.


	11. See Its Glimmer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Pairing:** Rowena Ravenclaw/Helga Hufflepuff  
>  **Prompts:** Glimmer, Hourglass, Tell, Whisper, Gift  
>  **Location:** Black Lake

Helga was at the Black Lake, sitting next to Rowena. She was looking at her gift with all of its glimmer. She whispered as she admired the necklace, "It's beautiful."

Rowena smiled and Helga's breath caught. It felt as if the hourglass was rapidly losing sand, and if she didn't treasure all of the moments, they would disappear, be gone forever.

"Can I tell you something?" Rowena asked.

Helga nodded, feeling as if she lost too many brain cells. She ignored the beautiful lake to look into the beautiful eyes of her lover.

"I love you." It was stated simply.

Helga smiled. She couldn't believe she was so happy as her eyes shined with unshed tears. "I love you, too."


	12. Who Wants Pie?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Pairing:** Alice Longbottom/Marlene McKinnon  
>  **Prompts:** Interrupt, Pie, Bridge, Freezing, Tangled  
>  **Location:** Great Hall

Marlene was interrupted in the Great Hall while enjoying her slice of pie. She pouted when Alice came and sat down next to her, bumping into her arm. The piece of pie that was on her fork fell to the table. Marlene sighed. "There goes a waste of pie."

Alice laughed. "It was only a little piece. Don't be so melodramatic Marlie."

"Don't call me melodramatic," she returned. Marlene finally looked up and the first thing she noticed was Alice's hair was all tangled up in disarray and her cheeks were rosy. "Have you actually been outside? It's freezing."

Alice shrugged. "I love the winter weather."

Marlene stared at her for a beat before going back to her pie and saying, "Your nuts."

Alice laid her head on Marlene's shoulder. "Can I talk to you about Frank?"

Marlene felt a pang in her chest and shrugged Alice off of her shoulder. "I'm done being the bridge between the two of you. If you guys can't get along without my help, maybe you shouldn't be together."

Alice blinked. "Actually, Frank and I talked and both of us agree with you. We obviously aren't right for each other, and Frank pointed out the fact that I was lying to myself about my feelings."

Marlene looked at her. "Why do you mean? What feelings?"

"I wanted Frank because he was safe. If it didn't work out, it might have hurt but it wouldn't devastate me. I was afraid of taking a chance on whom I truly wanted."

Marlene swallowed, but she couldn't tear her eyes away from Alice's eyes. "Who do you want?"

"Marlie, I want you."

Her heart pounded, and Marlene felt as if she could fly. "I want you, too. Will you like to go to Hogsmeade with my next weekend as my date?"

Alice smiled beatifically. "Yes, yes I would."

The pie no longer seemed so important to Marlene.


	13. So, Date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Pairing:** Scorpius/Albus  
>  **Prompts:** Never, Book, Toad, Black, Tomorrow  
>  **Location:** Slytherin Common Room

Albus looked up from his book while he read in the Slytherin Common Room. "What are you doing tomorrow, Scorp?"

Scorpius lifted his head from the black pants he was brushing off. "What's tomorrow?"

"Hogsmeade," Albus said in his best 'duh' voice.

Scorpius rolled his eyes. "I never go to Hogsmeade. Why should I start now, especially when I have plans to capture Ari's toad and make it pink?"

Albus put his book down. "I thought we could go together."He paused, then clarified, "Like a date."

Scorpius smirked. "What took you so long?"

Albus blushed. "I'm sorry that I don't have James's bravery. I'm not in Gryffindor for a reason." He paused. "So, is that a yes?"

"It's a yes."

"Good." And Albus went back to his book.


	14. Moving On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Pairing:** Fleur/Tonks  
>  **Prompts:** Key, Hidden, Wasted, Gold, Sleep  
>  **Location:** Astronomy Tower

Fleur and Tonks were on the Astronomy tower. It was the fifth anniversary of the Final battle. Both had reasons to mourn and be on their own. Tonks had lost her husband and the father of her son, making her a single mother. Fleur had lost Bill. Neither had ever thought they'd survive.

For awhile, both hadn't been able to sleep. They felt so wasted, both ready to collapse from exhaustion. Both wished they could escape to a hidden world where their problems didn't exist.

Somehow, they managed to find each other and things began getting better. Fleur helped out with Teddy, giving Tonks a much needed reprieve. Having a purpose aided Fleur with healing from her lost. Tonks, similarly, focused all of her attention on Teddy and Fleur. Thus, she started feeling better.

Both realized something new had developed between them, but neither made the first move to further it.

Fleur twisted her gold ring, the ring Bill had given her on their wedding day. Before Tonks gave her a means of survival, the ring had been her key, and she had begun feeling as if she no longer needed to wear it.

As if reading her mind, Tonks said, "I want you to move in with Teddy and I. You're already family, and I think we should make it official."

"I agree." No other words were needed.

They knew both Remus and Bill were smiling from wherever they were and neither felt guilty for moving on with their lives.


	15. Not So Bad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing:** Hermione/Pansy  
>  **Prompts:** Protect, Butterbeer, Unexpected, Lonely, Third  
>  **Location:** Greenhouses

Pansy sighed. She felt like going to Hogsmeade to drown her sorrows in butterbeer, but she would simply have to deal with finding some privacy within the Greenhouses.

When Draco decided Pansy was no longer worth his time or attention, it was unexpected how lonely and rejected she'd come to feel. She had wanted him since third year, and now she was a sixth year and suddenly left to her own devices. It wasn't fair.

In her mind, Draco was her knight in shining armor who would come and protect her from all of the bad things in the world. The reality was truly jarring.

Someone stepping on a leaf alerted Pansy that she was no longer alone. She got her wand out and ready. She rolled her eyes at the trespasser. "What do you want, Mudblood?"

Granger flinched, but she didn't show her usual anger at the name. "It's okay, you know."

"What are you talking about?"

Hermione smiled sadly. "Everyone knows what Draco said and –"

"Come to gloat?" Pansy angrily interrupted.

Hermione shook her head in denial. "I know how you feel. Ron decided at the beginning of this year that Lavender was worth more than me. I feel as if I'm just not good enough, no matter what I do. It's not a good feeling at all."

Pansy finally lowered her wand and realized Granger did understand what she was feeling. "I'm starting to think I'd be better off if I never looked at another boy."

Hermione nodded. "Me too." She moved closer so they were standing toe-to-toe.

"So what? Are you going to turn to girls?"

Hermione blushed and looked at Pansy with her brown doe eyes. "Maybe, if I could find a girl who truly understood what it felt like.

Pansy blinked at the undertone of flirting. "You really are a brash Gryffindor."

"Interested?" Hermione asked.

"Maybe," Pansy said, not wanting to give up the upper hand.

When Hermione took her hand, Pansy thought maybe this year wouldn't be all bad.


	16. Maybe We Can Try?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Pairing:** Cho/Marietta  
>  **Prompts:** Wishful Thinking, Sweetie, Cupcake, Gasp, Slowly  
>  **Location:** Ravenclaw Common Room

Cho and Marietta sat in the Ravenclaw Common Room. They were sharing a cupcake.

Marietta watched as Cho slowly took a bite from her half and held back a gasp. If she didn't know any better, she would say Cho was  _trying_  to be seductive with the way she swiped her tongue over her lips to pick up crumbs. Deep down, she knew it was wishful thinking, though. Cho could never want her in the way Marietta wanted Cho. They were best friends; that's all.

Cho seemed to finally notice Marietta's intense focus. "Is everything okay, sweetie?"

Marietta blushed and nodded. She looked at her share of the cupcake and wondered why she no longer found it that appetizing.

Cho took her hand and Marietta looked up. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Marietta bit her bottom lip for a second. "What would you do if you had a crush on someone and felt like they could never return your feelings?"

Cho slowly blinked. "Truthfully, I'd find the courage to tell them and hope for the best. It's better than not knowing."

Marietta nodded, and then said, "Okay. Cho, I have feelings for you."

Cho opened her mouth.

Marietta closed her eyes and waited for the rejection she knew was coming.

"Well, I've never actually thought of you in that way, but I'd be lying if I said I wasn't intrigued. Maybe we can try dating and see where it goes?"

Marietta opened her eyes."Are you serious?"

Cho nodded.

Marietta smiled and leaned forward to kiss Cho's cheek."You won't regret this. I promise," she whispered against Cho's skin.

Cho smiled. "I'm starting to think you're that."


	17. Wednesday Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Pairing:** Lucius/Voldemort  
>  **Prompts:** Graceful, Blade, Pale, Cruel, Ever  
>  **Location:** Dungeons

They were in the Hogwarts dungeons. Voldemort watched Lucius's graceful form with hunger in his red eyes. Lucius was pale perfection and Voldemort wished to taint it.

Voldemort lived to be cruel and loved to watch Lucius's eyes widen in fear. It had always been the biggest turn on for him. Nothing made him crave carnal pleasure more than the fear he caused. It was his greatest pleasure.

Voldemort drew the blade against Lucius's skin and moaned when Lucius breathed faster. He could practically hear the heart pumping as Lucius watched the blade.

Voldemort pressed harder and pierced the skin. He licked his lips when red liquid dripped from the puncture. He leaned forward and licked at it, groaning at the coppery taste of blood.

Lucius's hands clenched, but he didn't dare resist. He knew what would happen if he denied his Lord, and it wasn't pretty.

Only when Voldemort got his fill of the red stuff did he quickly enter Lucius, not bothering with preparation of any sort. He didn't care of Lucius's pleasure, only his own.

He pumped in and out, ignoring Lucius's limp prick. He came quickly and pulled out, not slowing to ease the feeling.

Lucius winced, but he didn't complain.

Voldemort stood up and tucked himself back into his pants. "Clean yourself up," he stated imperiously.

Lucius nodded and waited until his Lord left. He sighed and went about his business of cleaning. It was just an ordinary Wednesday night.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Pairing:** Albus Dumbledore/Gallert Grindlewald  
>  **Prompts:** Curse, Tower, Thunder, Stop, Grave

Albus walked down from the tower that overlooked the cemetery. If he hadn't put up the money, the man buried there would have had a pauper's burial in an unmarked grave. Albus couldn't allow that to happen, no matter what the man had done in his life. No matter the man's many sins, Albus still loved him.

As thunder crash, he made his way through the quiet cemetery and stopped at the grave he paid for.

_Gallert Grindlewald_   
_Loved truly_

Albus didn't cry, but he thought about who his Gallert had once been, before darkness took over his heart. He had been such a fun-spirited boy, so full of laughter and joy.

No one other person, male or female, had ever touched his heart like Gallert. Albus supposed it was his curse, to never find love again and to grow old with no one at his side.

Albus knew his time on Earth was coming to an end. Soon, he would start the next great adventure. He just hoped his Gallert was waiting for him on the other side.


	19. Say 'Yes'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** Neville/Draco  
>  **Prompts:** Endearing, Writing, Brittle, Ribbon, Transfixed

Draco put down the quill he was writing with and watched, transfixed, as Neville tied the ribbon on the box that contained Potter's Christmas present. He shook his head. He would never understand it, but it was kind of endearing how Neville sometimes did things the Muggle way.

When Neville and Draco first made their relationship public, there was an outcry. Both Gryffindors and Slytherins had trouble understanding and accepting the fact the two of them wanted to be together. And neither houses thought the relationship would last. After all, many relationships were brittle in the best of circumstances. The fact there was a war going on  _and_  they were in rival houses didn't give them the best of circumstances.

They proved everyone wrong. They have been Hogwarts graduates for almost two years, and they were still going strong. Draco fingered the box in his pocket and smirked. Neville was going to be in for a surprise when it came time to open presents. Draco just hoped Neville said 'yes' when he was asked to bond on New Year's Eve.


	20. Girls Just Want to Have Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Pairing:** Romilda/Ginny  
>  **Prompts:** Glorious, Coffee, Luscious, Pomegranate, Afternoon

Ginny bites into the luscious pomegranate, moaning as the juice dribbles down her chin.

Romilda watches with a lustful gaze as she slowly sips her coffee. "So, what are we doing on this glorious day?"

Ginny puts down the fruit. She picks up her napkin and dabs it on her skin, sopping up the juice. "Well, I heard Harry is going to be at Diagon Alley this afternoon. I thought maybe we could go and let him eat his heart out."

Romilda sighs. "I still can't believe he chose that cow, Susan Bones, over either of us."

Ginny shrugs. "Well, it did bring us together."

Romilda pugs her mug down. "It did. So, what are we going to do until this afternoon?" she asks wickedly.

Ginny's grins deviously. "I have some ideas." She leaves the forgotten fruit, takes Romilda's hand, and pulls her girlfriend to their bedroom, where they precede to have a very good time.


	21. Is it Over?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Pairing:** Katie Bell/Alicia  
>  **Prompts:** Evening, Pastry, Cream, Coffee, Mourning  
>  **Location:** Kitchens

Katie and Alicia were having their date that evening in the Kitchens. It wasn't a Hogsmeade weekend, but they wanted something resembling a date.

Katie lifted her glass contain pumpkin juice and sipped it, her eyes solely on Alicia.

Alicia licked the cream from the pastry, and then proceeded to lick her lips of the substance, groaning at the delicious taste. When the treat was gone, she looked as if she was in mourning for its disappearance.

Katie laughed and gave hers to Alicia. She knew she could always get another from the house elves if she wanted it, but she wasn't much of a sweets person. Alicia was the one in the relationship that had a sweet tooth. Besides, Katie found it much more enjoyable to watch Alicia devour it. It made her think of other things Alicia might like to devour and a tingling sensation between her legs started.

Katie crossed her legs and wondered how long it was before she could call the date over and drag her girlfriend up to the dormitory for some quality time between the sheets.


	22. What to Get Luna?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Pairing:** Padma/Luna  
>  **Prompts:** Color, Robes, Diamond, Slender, Portrait  
>  **Location:** Divination Classroom

Padma sat in the Divination classroom and watched Luna as the slender form walked in. The robes only served to enhance the portrait Luna made, which was ethereal.

The color of her Luna's eyes always made Padma think she was a seer, but Padma never said it out loud. She watched the radish earrings dangle and thought Luna might like some nice diamond ones. She was sure she could take some money from her account and buy them. After all, her daddy always said it was hers to do with as she pleased, so if she wanted to splurge on a nice piece of jewelry for her girlfriend, she should be allowed to.

Padma shook her head. Luna would appreciate the sentiment, but she wouldn't want the earrings. Luna wasn't materialistic in the least and would see no need to have expensive diamond earrings.

Padma tilted her chin up so she could receive the light kiss that always made her stomach flutter. She just couldn't get enough of Luna.

She needed to find some kind of gift for Luna; after all, the blonde's birthday was coming up and it couldn't pass without Luna receiving  _something_ from her girlfriend. What could Padma get, though?


	23. Always and Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Pairing:** James Potter/Sirius Black  
>  **Prompts:** Brush, Promise, Traitor, Portrait, Pineapple  
>  **Location:** A Dormitory

James and Sirius were in the Gryffindor dormitory. It was one of the rare times that the other Marauders weren't with them: Remus was in the library and Peter had detention.

James gently brushed Sirius's hair back, so it no longer hid the beautiful grey eyes of all Blacks.

Sirius pouted, a perfect portrait of a sullen five year old. "You're a traitor," he said, eyes focused on James's brown depths. They really were the key to someone's soul.

"Siri, I'm just going to Hogsmeade with Lily. It's not a big deal."

"You promised you wouldn't go out with her! You promised it was me you wanted, not her! Was that a lie?" Sirius demanded harshly. It felt as if his heart was breaking so he was lashing out at his boyfriend.

"Of course not," James implored.

"I should have realized something was up when you got me that pineapple. It was just a stupid bribe."

"First of all, I got it for you because I know it's your favorite. There were no ulterior motives. Second of all, going to Hogsmeade with Lily means nothing."

"I bet it means something to Lily. Please, don't do it. She had her chance with you and she lost it. Don't turn away from me. I'm begging you."

James looked, really looked, and he must have seen something in Sirius's eyes. "I never meant to hurt you, Siri. If it really bothers you, I'll tell Lily I can't go with her. I told you it was you I want, and I meant it."

Sirius began breathing easier. "Thank you."

"I love you, always and forever."

Sirius smiled and leaned into James's soft touch. "I love you, too. Always and forever."


	24. Less Gryffindor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Pairing:** McGonagall/Sprout  
>  **Prompts:** Strong, Low, Keen, Crisply, Snail  
>  **Location:** McGonagall's Office

Minerva sat in her office, having some tea with Pomona. They were eating some crisply pastries, enjoying the lull in conversation.

The lull didn't last long, though. "I feel bad for Potter. He's so young, and that child has survived so much." Minerva was keen to get Pomona to understand.

Pomona made a low hum of agreement. "Minerva, there's nothing you can do to help him. Albus has blocked you every time you tried."

"So, I should just give up?" Minerva asked, aghast.

"I didn't say that. Maybe you should be more subtle. Maybe more of a Slytherin and less of a Gryffindor." Pomona ate the pastry at a snail's pace."

Minerva's eyes lit up. "Maybe you're right."

"Of course I'm right," Pomona said in her know-it-all voice.

"Can I kiss you?"

Pomona grinned wickedly. "Please do."


	25. Alone Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Pairing:** Penelope Clearwater/Hermione  
>  **Prompts:** Comfort, Perfect, Unless, Lumos, Art  
>  **Location:** Room of Requirement

Penelope walked into the Room of Requirement. The room was lit up by a variation of Lumos, except it passed the light onto candles and not a wand. Her eyes immediately zeroed on Hermione, who looked like a perfect work of art in all of her glory.

Penelope never thought she could be so happy and in love, unless it was followed by massive heartbreak. She was truly a cynical.

Hermione took comfort in the fact that Penelope believed she was so worthy that Penelope had trouble believe in their relationship.

She went to the couch and sat down. She bent and peppered soft kisses along Hermione's neck, breathing in her scent deeply. "I missed you."

"Missed you, too," Hermione said as her hands came up to work the buttons on Penelope's blouse.

They definitely had a long and extravagant night planned


	26. Soothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Pairing:** Frank Longbottom/Remus Lupin  
>  **Prompts:** Faith, Once, Creep, Swan, Sing  
>  **Location:** Broom Cupboard

Once upon a time, Remus was lucky enough to hear Frank sing by accident. No one would have believed it, but Frank had a beautiful voice. When they started dating, Remus would creep into the broom cupboard, right behind Frank and unnoticed thanks to James invisibility cloak, and listen to Frank's melodies.

Remus knew – had  _faith –_ thatif Frank knew Remus was there, he'd never sing another word again.

Frank was as far from a swan as one could get. He never swaggered or showed off. He was actually a deeply private person. It was one of the things Remus loved about him.

So he never let on about his secret voyeur sessions and always snuck into the broom cupboard to listen to Frank's soothing voice. It definitely soothed away the hurts to Remus's soul.


	27. A Would Be Tragedy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Pairing:** Lavender/Hermione  
>  **Prompts:** wind, illuminate, repair, princess, justice, clever

The wind blew Lavender's dirty blonde hair. She tugged on her princess size tank top and hoped it did her figure justice.

She sighed happily as she dined with the most clever witch of her graduating year, Hermione Granger. She had thought their relationship was beyond repair when she realized her Ronnie preferred Hermione over her. Seriously! Hermione Granger over Lavender Brown! All of the boys would agree that Lavender was a lot of fun, but Ronnie still preferred the bookish know-it-all.

She spent a lot of time hating Hermione, or at least she thought it was hatred. Then one day, something clicked. Hermione tossed her curly brown hair over her shoulder and threw a dazzling smile at Lavender and it seemed to illuminate the room.

Hermione no longer annoyed Lavender. Instead, she wanted to get to know Hermione more deeply. Every new nuance she discovered about Hermione fascinated her.

And what was even better was Hermione felt the same way about Lavender. They started talking and their friendship grew closer. Lavender tried to include Parvati in the conversations, but whenever Hermione was around, everything and everyone else seemed to disappear.

Parvati stopped trying to compete.

Their first kiss didn't shock either of them, and for the first time in her young life, Hermione didn't try to analyze what she felt. She just went with the flow.

A year has passed since their first kiss and they are as happy as ever. And it was all thanks to Ronnie. If he hadn't dumped her for Hermione, Lavender might not have looked twice at Hermione, and she would have loss her soul mate without realizing it. And that would have been a tragedy.


	28. Reminiscing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Pairing:** Percy/Harry  
>  **Prompts:** Diagon Alley, ring, sound, combination, freedom, power

Harry and Percy strolled down Diagon Alley, their daughter, Lily, in between them. When Lily spotted the bookstore, she screamed. The power of the sound caused people in the vicinity to wince.

Percy smiled apologetically while Harry looked at his ring, pretending he to not notice. Lily broke away from her parents and dashed to the bookstore.

Harry sighed. "She's definitely going to be a Ravenclaw. Probably the first Ravenclaw in Potter history."

"Could be worse," Percy remarked.

Harry nodded and shuddered at the combination of the idea of Lily being in Slytherin and their family's reaction to it.

Everyone had been surprised when Percy and Harry got together after the war. They were so different and never spoke much when Percy was in school. And then when he left school, Percy did his best to discredit Harry and Dumbledore. Not the best foundation for a solid relationship.

Drinking in the freedom of Voldemort being gone, everyone went a little crazy. People made babies and relationships previously thought of as impossible became a reality. They had a whirlwind courtship and Harry asked Percy to bond and take the Potter last name. Percy agreed as he had many brothers to carry on the Weasley name.

Most people didn't think it work, but Percy and Harry proved everyone wrong. Harry quickly fell pregnant and despite the rarity of male pregnancy, had a relative easy time. Lily was the shining light in her fathers' eyes and spoiled rotten by her entire family.

After everything he went though, Harry got the family he always wanted. Now, he just had to find a way to tell his husband that he was going to be a father a second time.


	29. So Many Possibilities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Pairing:** Orion Black/Harry  
>  **Prompts:** Obliviate, juggle, seventh, stupidity, reckless, fellow

Hadrian Potter was a seventh year and a reckless Gryffindor who juggled too many tasks at one time. He wondered if his stupidity was unparalleled because he had a crush on a fellow student, a Slytherin no less. A Slytherin who seemed to be promised to Walburga Black.

He'd never understand how second cousins could marry. Despite being a Pure-blood, Hadrian just didn't understand that tradition. If he was every told to marry his second cousin, he's do his best to Obliviate himself.

What he didn't expect was Orion to return Hadrian's interest. No one knew Orion leaned towards males instead of females, and Hadrian was surprised to find himself pinned to the bathroom wall with a hungry mouth devouring his neck with bites and licks.

Hadrian moaned and gripped the black tresses to keep Orion's mouth on him. When a knee inserted itself between Hadrian's legs, the Gryffindor arched, needing more pressure on his aching erection.

Orion chuckled darkly. "I want you."

"Please," Hadrian said and whimpered as a hand touched him through his trousers.

"So hot," Orion murmured and Hadrian groaned.

The release was hot and fast, and it left Hadrian feeling sated.

"This will be our little secret," Orion said.

Hadrian dumbly nodded and returned the kiss bestowed on him with eager lips. He was left panting and wondering whether Orion had the chance to release. He also wondered if there was going to be a repeat tryst. There were just so many things he wanted to try with Orion. So many possibilities.


	30. It's a Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Pairing:** Abraxas Malfoy/Harry  
>  **Prompts:** Challenge, Noose, Control, Wings, Fist, Grapple

Abraxas was a man who liked control. If there was ever anything out of his control, he grappled with it until the noose no longer felt as if it was choking him.

Now he was faced with a man who had wings, a man clenching his fists and daring Abraxas to deny what was right in front of. The man was challenging everything Abraxas believed in, and the blond-hair gentleman didn't like it, didn't like it one bit.

"Listen up, you pretentious snob. I'm a dark fey. It's what I am. I didn't decide to be it, and I've had to deal with the knowledge. You, my love, have the pleasure of being my mate. I'm positive because of the way you smell and how crazy it makes me. Suck it up."

Abraxas glared. "I would never be the mate to a creature."

Hadrian Potter smirked. "Well guess out. Mates don't get to pick whether they're mates. Fate chooses it for them.  _You_ have no say in the matter, so get over it."

Abraxas wanted to denounce it and refuse to be his mate, but he knew and understood creatures. If he denied Hadrian and it really was true, he'd be sentencing them both to death. If only he could find out whether Hadrian was lying.

Abraxas knew Hadrian didn't have any reason to lie. Some might want the Malfoy fortune, but Hadrian was the heir to the Potter wealth. And there wasn't any reason for Hadrian to lie, at least not one Abraxas could discern.

He decided to play along, for now at least. "So, how do we go about this?"

Harry smiled sweetly. "I know you still don't buy it and you're probably going to search for a loophole. I guarantee that by the time I'm done with you, you won't want to get away from me."

"Is that a threat?"

"It's a promise."


	31. Two Muggle-borns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Pairing:** Hermione/Lily  
>  **Prompts:** cool, rush, meant, beginning, significant, fire

It was a cool day and Hermione sat outside with a book. She looked at the ichthys which was a symbol on the cover. She was only ten years old, but she found herself fascinated by Greek religion and devoured anything she could on the subject, and she wondered how significant the symbol was to the religion. Maybe the answer was in the book.

She opened the book to the beginning and began reading. She didn't get far before she was interrupted. Lily plopped down next to her. "Hey Hermione. Want to go the playground?" she asked in a rush.

"Um..."

"Come on," Lily implored. Then as if it would sweeten the deal, "Severus will be there."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Fine."

Lily grinned and pulled Hermione up from her perch.

Lily and Hermione are childhood friends, made closer by the fact they both could do unusual things. Lily was always the one to stand up for her when their classmates called Hermione an annoying know-it-all. Hermione wasn't sure what she would have done without Lily at her side. They met Severus when they were nine, and he informed both of them that they were witches. He went on to explain about Hogwarts, and Hermione quickly asked about the library, her thirst for knowledge making her yearn to read all of the books the school had.

Hermione knew they were going to go to Hogwarts when they turned eleven, and she couldn't wait.

She just had to bide her time until it was time to leave for the magical school. And until then, she'd enjoy her time with Severus and Lily.

* * *

Lily and Hermione were Gryffindors while Severus was a Slytherin. Hermione didn't realize it would be a big deal until Severus explained to them about the Slytherin-Gryffindor rivalry. Hermione didn't care and Lily was in agreement. They would never lose their friendship with Severus.

Potter tried to get close to Lily, but it didn't help his case when he constantly made fun of Hermione. Lily would never stand anyone saying anything bad about Hermione, and he shouldn't be surprised that she wanted nothing to do with him. It didn't help his case when he went out of his way to prank Severus.

All in all, Hermione's first year wasn't shaping up the way she thought it would.

* * *

During fifth year, Hermione realized something about herself. She liked girls in a way most girls like boys. She tried to analyze it, but she knew there was no way to analyze feelings. She should just go with the flow.

She realized she wanted Lily and hoped they were meant to be. She didn't really believe in destiny, but for the first time she hoped Lily was her destiny.

She confided in Severus who admitted he also wanted Lily. Hermione wondered if that meant they were no longer friends. Severus looked sad. "Listen, Potter also wants her and that just can't happen. If I can't have her, I'd rather she is with you than Potter, and I hope you feel the same way where I'm concerned."

Hermione nodded. "You won't hate me if Lily chooses me."

"No, and I hope you won't hate me."

"Never!" she said vehemently.

* * *

It was seventh year and the trio managed to keep their friendship. Potter still flirted with Lily, but she was no closer to giving him the time of day. He was too stupid to realize badmouthing Hermione wasn't a way to get on Lily's good side.

It was towards the end of the year that Hermione worked up the courage to kiss Lily. She feared she'd be pushed away and screamed at, but Lily returned the kiss.

Hands touched her breasts and caressed, sending shockwaves through Hermione's body and making a tingling sensation develop between her legs and a fire burn in her stomach.

They didn't talk about their relationship or how it changed. It just did. One day they were just friends and the next day they held hands and kissed in public view.

No one really batted an eye. Hermione had a theory that many students thought they were together when they weren't. They just assumed Hermione and Lily were making it public.

Severus looked sad, but he didn't turn on them. Instead, he told them he was happy that the two found each other.

Lily smiled and left to get a book in her room. When she was gone, Hermione hugged Severus. "I'm sorry."

Severus returned the hug. "It's okay. I knew it was going to happen when I saw the way you two looked at each last year. It was only a matter of when. I made my peace with it then."

Potter, on the other hand, didn't take it well and accused Hermione of corrupting his innocent Lily. In return, Lily gave him a smack.

Hermione knew their relationship wouldn't be easy, especially when a war was brewing. As long as she had Lily and Severus, she'd find a way to get through it.


	32. Goodbye, Cedric

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Pairing:** Cedric/Harry  
>  **Prompts:** moth, nightmare, vivid, dancing, shredded, shock

Harry was attracted to Cedric like a moth to a flame and he was shocked to see that the attraction was returned.

Whenever they were together, Cedric always found a reason to touch Harry, even if it was just a hand to the shoulder.

After angry words from Cedric, no Hufflepuff questioned Harry's presence near Cedric. Harry would fall asleep in the Hufflepuff sixth year boys' dorm room while Cedric studied. He would wake up screaming while Cedric comforted him after a vivid nightmare. It was after one of those times that they kissed for the first time. Cedric was always a gentleman and refused to go below the waist, no matter what Harry wanted. Cedric explained that Harry was young and didn't know what he wanted.

When the Daily Prophet began printing articles about a supposed love triangle between Harry, Hermione, and Viktor, Cedric laughed. Harry didn't find it amusing and shredding his copy of the newspaper. Cedric took him in his arms and said, "Don't take it so seriously. I doubt anyone truly believes it. They're just trying to sell newspapers." Cedric's words helped relax Harry, but he still hated the Daily Prophet with a passion.

When the Yule Ball was announced, Harry knew he and Cedric wouldn't be allowed to go together. They agreed to ask friends. Cedric asked a Hufflepuff sixth year and Harry asked Hermione. Harry didn't count on Ron being angry that he asked Hermione, but the bushy-haired Gryffindor let loose on Ron.

Harry watched in amusement and took it as his cue to sneak out since the opening dancing was long passed. Cedric stealthily followed him.

They might not be able to be boyfriends in front of the public, but that night, they enjoyed dancing in the garden. He definitely preferred being led by Cedric than leading Hermione.

When Cedric was killed in front of him, he wept in grief. Cedric was his first boyfriend, and there was nothing he could do to protect him. It just wasn't fair.

He'd never forget Cedric's sweet smile and fit body. He'd never forget how safe and cared for Cedric made him feel, like as long as Cedric was there everything would be okay. Well, Cedric was gone and nothing was okay.

During the following summer, when Dudley made fun of him having a boyfriend named Cedric, a name he called out in his dreams, Harry looked Dudley dead in the eyes and said, "Yeah, I had a boyfriend named Cedric. He's dead now. So what?"


	33. Together We Stand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Pairing:** Remus/Harry  
>  **Prompts:** puzzle, agreement, vortex, lisp, foul, heartbreak

"

You had a lisp?" Harry asked aghast. The man was a clear speaker, had been a professor. He had trouble imagining something like that.

Remus chuckled. "I wasn't always the smooth talker that I am now. I worked hard for years to get rid of it."

Harry nodded and smiled at the man. They've become closer ever since Sirius decided he had a lot to make for once his name was cleared at the end of the war. He wanted to sow his wild oats, and that didn't include looking after his godson or restarting his old relationship with Remus. Remus suffered a massive heartbreak at Sirius's rejection because Moony had thought of the man as his mate.

Harry never felt so much anger towards his godfather as when he saw Remus laying on his bed and crying. Right then, Harry vowed to do everything he could to make Remus smile again, and he had succeeded. Remus no longer looked like a shadow of his former self.

While they got to know each other, Harry tried to work out the puzzle that was Remus. At the same time, whenever the older man was around, he felt as if he got sucked into a vortex where all he saw was Remus. What he felt for the man seemed to be indescribable, and Harry hadn't known what to do about it.

Thankfully, Remus felt the same way and they were soon lovers. Remus wanted take it slow due to Harry's inexperience, but Harry wasn't having any of that and seduced Remus until they ended up in bed between the sheets.

Harry never regretted it as Remus was a very careful and attentive lover. They were in total agreement to keep their relationship secret for awhile as Harry feared public backlash due to Remus's status of a werewolf. Remus went along with it, not wanting Harry to be upset. Neither thought about how Sirius would feel. In their minds, he gave up their right to care about who Remus and Harry were in a relationship with when he left and didn't look back. It had been almost a year and neither have had a word from Sirius.

It was just a normal day when Harry walked into the cottage he shared with Remus and his nose picked up the foul stench of garlic. "You making Italian?" he called out.

"Yep!" Remus shouted back. "I'm making spaghetti and meatballs with garlic bread."

"Yum," Harry said. He loved Remus's meatballs. He could probably eat a whole meal of just the meatballs and go to bed happy.

When they sat down to dinner, Remus looked nervous.

"Is everything okay?" Harry asked and he feared Remus was breaking up with him.

Remus looked up and met Harry's eyes. "Sirius stopped by today."

The fear rocketed up a notch. "What did he want?"

"He wanted me back as his lover as he was done having fun."

Harry swallowed. "What did you say?"

Remus took a deep breath. "I told him I was in love with his godson. Sirius didn't take that too well and accused me of molesting you. I made it perfectly clear that we were two consenting adults and had the right to start a relationship. I also told him that he had no right to expect me to wait for him and not move on with my life. He stormed out after that."

There was a lot of information to take in, but his mind only zeroed on one thing. "You love me?"

Remus smiled. "Of course. Anyways, Sirius can be pretty vengeful when he doesn't get his way. You should expect everyone to know about our relationship by tomorrow morning."

Harry nodded. "That's okay. We'll deal with the fallout. As long as I'm not losing you to Sirius, I can handle anything."


	34. A Typical Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Pairing:** Sirius/Harry  
>  **Prompts:** Lime, Flaky, Trouble, Jade, Crinkle, Child

Harry met Sirius when he was still a child. He was always in trouble thanks to a megalomaniac after him. He definitely seemed too old emotionally for his physical years. Sirius, on the other hand, didn't have one crinkle on his face despite his years in Azkaban. He always tried to look on the bright side of things.

No one expected their relationship would be lovers. If things had been different, Sirius would have raised him, been like a father. Things weren't different and Harry didn't grow up knowing Sirius, though. By the time they met, Harry didn't need Sirius as a father. He needed Sirius to be his friend, his confident. And many times, friendships turn into romantic love, just like in the case of Harry Potter and Sirius Black.

It was a typical morning and Harry, while wearing his jade bathrobe, was eating lime fruit for breakfast. It was his favorite fruit, something Sirius would never understand.

Sirius was in black boxers and nothing else. He was finishing off the flaky crust of a pastry and smacking his lips together.

Harry's eyes were drawn to Sirius's chest and his thoughts ran rampant through his mind. He wondered if they had enough time to go back to bed for a quick romp between the sheets.

Sirius's eyes were mischievous and he seemed to read Harry's mind. "I'm in, if you are."

Harry placed the slice of lime down on his plate, grabbed Sirius's hand, and dragged him to bed for some fun.


	35. Possessive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Pairing:** Rodolphus/Harry  
>  **Prompts:** Chocolate, Number, Whole, Bit, Squish, Knife

"Are you sure she won't come after me with a knife? I do value my life," Harry remarked.

Rodolphus's chuckle was dark and sent shivers down Harry's spine. "I'm sure. After all, my dear wife pants after the Dark Lord and will squish anyone who tries to take her place as his most loyal follower. She would definitely rather grace his bed instead of mine. I'm only a bit, a crumb in her mind, compared to our lord. Our whole marriage is only about appearance. Except when we had to consummate the marriage due to the contract, we've slept in separate beds."

Harry nodded as he took a bite from his triple chocolate cake. He moaned as the taste rested on his tongue. "So, once again. Nothing to worry about?"

Rodolphus's eyes were dark as he stared at Harry's mouth when his tongue came out to play against his lips. "It's a numbers game to Bella. Who will help her get ahead? The Dark Lord or I? I don't compete. She might send you a fruit basket for taking me of her hands. If she understood basic necessities that is."

Harry put his fork down. "That's good because guess what? I don't share, and you're mine."

"Possessive? I like it," Rodolphus growled.

Harry grinned. "Show me how much you like it," he commanded.

Rodolphus stalked around the table and proceeded to do just that.


	36. Ferocious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Pairing:** Rabastan/Harry  
>  **Prompts:** Whisper, Possessive, Whisper, Five, Shirt, More

Harry whispered into Rabastan's ear as he gripped the shirt. "I want more."

Rabastan growled possessively. "Everyone thinks you're so angelic. They never see you like this, totally debauched."

"And they never will," Harry vowed.

"Good." And Rabastan proceeded to pound into Harry, causing him to writhe and moan like he was a bitch in heat. He scratched Rabastan's back and yanked long brown tresses. Rabastan leaned down and bit on Harry's neck, marking him as Rabastan's.

That seemed to urge Harry on and he met Rabastan's thrusts. He reached down and palmed his erection and spattered come all over his stomach, some of it reaching Rabastan's pelvis. He went limp while Rabastan finished the ferocious fucking.

Once done, there was silence for a few moments. "So, how many times does that make it tonight?" Rabastan asked.

Harry smiled dreamily. "Five. I think that's a record for us."

Rabastan nodded and pulled Harry close. They drifted off into a dreamless sleep, both utterly sated and completely content.


	37. Not One-Sided

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Pairing:** Oliver/Harry  
> Prompts: Skillfully, Salad, Velocity, Captain, Player, Self-control

Oliver was a Quidditch player. He was the Captain of the Gryffindor team. He wasn't supposed to have inappropriate feelings about his 13-year old seeker, no matter how skillfully he handled his broom and how much velocity – no matter how improbable – he was able to gain.

He wasn't supposed to find a 13-year old cute, not when he was 17-years old. He wasn't supposed to wonder what the 13-year old might look like when totally debauched. His eyes weren't supposed to be riveted to a 13-year old's lips when he ate salad, licking the dressing off of his lips, not realizing how sexy of a picture he made.

But then again, Oliver was all of that with one Harry Potter and it took all of his self-control to not do something about his feelings. He didn't feel like being arrested for making inappropriate moves on a minor.

Oliver was relieved when he left school as he wasn't sure how long he'd be able to stop himself. When he saw Harry at the Quidditch World Cup, he kept his distance.

The next time he truly saw Harry was after the final battle. Oliver thought his feelings were probably gone, but they all came back when he got close to the savior of the wizarding world. He felt his heart shudder and all he wanted was to take Harry into his arms.

He got away as soon as possible. A couple of days passed and Katie found him. "I have a message to pass on since you disappeared."

"What's up?" Oliver asked.

"Harry would like you to meet him at the Leaky Cauldron for dinner tomorrow night. He expects it to be a date."

"Really?" Oliver asked hopefully.

"Really." And then Katie was gone.

Oliver smiled. Maybe it hadn't been totally one-sided.


	38. Content

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Pairing:** James/Sirius  
>  **Prompt:** Oblivious

James and Sirius were oblivious to everyone and everything around them. They weren't aware of Remus's soft smile or Peter's confused frown. They weren't away of the excited whispers or money passing between hands of people who betted whether they'd get together. And they certainly were aware of jealous emerald eyes, eyes that shone with sadness when she realized she was too late.

James laid on the couch in front of the fire in the Gryffindor common room, head on Sirius's lap. Sirius's hands stroked James's hair, and the Potter heir seemed to purr his contentment. Sirius's grey eyes were completely enraptured by James's brown eyes.

They were quiet, enjoying the stillness and the comfort they derived from each other's presence. A few moments passed, and James sat up with no warning. Sirius was shocked by the warmth leaving his lap, but he didn't complain when James turned around and softly claimed his lips. He returned the gentle press, and poured all of his emotions and love into the kiss.

"I love you," James whispered when he pulled back.

It was as if it was just the two of them in the room.

Sirius gently stroked James's cheek. "I love you too, forever."

James leaned forward and they kissed again. Sirius closed his eyes and allowed himself to just enjoy it.


	39. Temporary Relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Pairing:** Hannah/Susan  
>  **Prompts:** staircase, victory, lack, noodle, ninja, grasshopper

Hannah came down the staircase and entered the Hufflepuff common room.

"What do you have there?" Susan asked, and Hannah immediately noticed Susan's face lacking a smile.

Hannah frowned. "Well, young grasshopper, how would you feel about watching a ninja movie while eating some Japanese noodles?"

Susan blinked. "Uhh..."

Hannah laughed. "Well, you're coming to my house sometime during the Christmas holidays and I live in the muggle world, which means I have a working entertainment system. I think you'd really like the movie."

Susan tilted her head. "Isn't the term 'young grasshopper' derived from Chinese culture? Ninjas come from the Japanese culture."

Hannah's mouth made an 'O' shape and Susan laughed. Hannah blushed, but she didn't let the embarrassment get to her. At least Susan had forgotten whatever was troubling her, even if it was only momentary, and Hannah counted that as a victory.

Hannah sat on the couch and pecked Susan' cheek, joining in on the laughter at her expense.


	40. Regular Fisherman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Pairing:** Seamus/Dean  
>  **Prompts:** Watch, Fisherman, Icy, Buzz, Plunge Sleepless

"I'm going to be a regular fisherman. Do you want to come and watch?" Dean asked eagerly, leaning against the wall in the third floor corridor.

Seamus's eyebrows rose. "You want me to watch you fish in the winter cold?"

"It's called ice fishing. You can't have it without icy weather of course. There's a buzz about it right now, and it sounds fun."

"You and I have different definitions of fun," Seamus murmured in his Irish accent, and that never failed to make Dean hard.

Dean willed his erection away with no luck. He wasn't usually the forceful one in the relationship, preferring to allow Seamus to take control. He decided to take the plunge though, this one time. "Well, think about all of the sleepless nights if you came?"

"Sleepless nights? That's supposed to make me want to come?"

Dean blushed, but forged on ahead. "Yes," he whispered. He sidled closer and a little louder, said, "It's what we'd be doing to cause the sleepless nights." His hand flattened against Seamus's chest, and his meaning was obvious when his fingers caressed his chest through his shirt.

Seamus's eyes widened. "Ok, I'll come."

Dean smirked and pressed his lips to Seamus's.


	41. Headache Remedy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Pairing:** Daphne/Tracy  
>  **Prompts:** Noise, Fourteen, Crashed, Slimy, Pile, Darling, "Do you even know where you're going?"

The Noise level in the Potions classroom was loud. Fourteen-year old Daphne couldn't help but wince at the volume. Didn't the Gryffindors know that Professor Snape would take points away if they weren't quiet upon his arrive? Daphne rolled her eyes. Who was she kidding? He'd take points for them breathing.

"Are you okay, darling?" Tracy playfully asked.

She knew Daphne hated that term and used it just to get on Daphne's nerves. She didn't rise to the bait this time. "Just a headache."

She looked up when Potter and Weasley crashed into the room. "Made it," the redhead managed to gasp.

Potter nodded. "At least Snape can't take points off for us being late."

They took their seats.

Daphne wondered what ingredients they'd be working with today. She hoped it wouldn't be a slimy, pile of dung. She didn't think her stomach could handle it. Even if they didn't work with that particular ingredient, most of the ingredients they used smelled like it.

"Are you sure you're okay, Tracy?"

Daphne nodded, trying to smile.

Tracy scooted closer. "We have a free period after Potions. So how about we go to the dorm and I give you a massage? That should make you feel better."

Daphne met Tracy's eyes and blushed at the thought of her soft hands all over Daphne's body. "That would make me feel better."

"Good."

Just then Professor Snape walked in and put the recipe on the board. He ordered them to go and get the ingredients, but Daphne, her thoughts still on Tracy's hands all over her body, stood up and walked in the wrong direction.

Tracy laughed. "Do you even know where you're going?"

Daphne came back to her surroundings. "Um, I meant to do that."

"Right," Tracy said. She took Daphne's hand and pulled her girlfriend to the storeroom.


	42. Maybe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Pairing:** Severus/Remus  
>  **Prompts:** Fortuitous, Demon, Ashes, Ambitious, Ink, Sage, "There's no Time"

"What brings this fortuitous arrival?" Severus asked as he stood up from his chair in his office.

Remus swallowed as he stared at the beautiful ink-stained fingers of the resident Potions Master. He lifted his head up and stared into the sage-like eyes of Severus and knew he wouldn't be able to pull a fast one, not where Severus was concerned. "I wanted to see you," he admitted honestly.

Severus's eyes held no warmth at that declaration.

Remus didn't remember Severus always being closed off, but Remus guessed being a Death Eater can do that to a person. He brushed off the ashes of memory where a younger Severus Snape was concerned, knowing he needed to focus on the here and now.

"Where's your demon spawn?"

Remus smiled. "With his godfather."

Severus nodded. "You should go. I bet he'd rather have his father, especially with the anniversary of his mother's death coming up. There's no time for dallying."

"There's time for this. In fact, Harry told me if I don't get what I want before I come home, he'd kick my ass in front of my son, fully embarrassing me."

Severus's eyebrows raised. "And what do you want?"

The answer was simple. "You."

Severus chuckled. "You  _were_ always quite ambitious."

Remus didn't let Severus's cynicism deter him. "The timing has never been right for us. At school you wanted Lily and I couldn't deal with the Marauders rejecting me for having feelings for you. After school, you were with the Death Eaters and I was with the Order. When you became a teacher, I was grieving for the loss of my pack. When Harry came to school, you were a spy and then I was with Dora. After Dora's death and the war was over, I grieved for a woman I cared about and thought I lost my chance with you. Now I need to know, did I lose my chance?"

Severus's eyes were haunted. "I don't know."

Remus stepped forward and took Severus's hands into his. "Maybe we can figure it out together."

"Maybe."


	43. First Anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Pairing:** Lavender/Parvati  
>  **Prompts:** Excitement, Slanted, Perfume, Shudder, Moonlight, Serenade

Lavender looked at her while they laid outside of Hagrid's hunt on the grass. With a dark, exotic complexion and long, silky hair, she thought Parvati was the most beautiful girl in the world, especially when bathed in moonlight. Then again, her opinion might be a bit slanted. Everyone thinks their lover is the most handsome or the most beautiful. It was just in Lavender's case actually the truth.

She brought Parvati here because it was their first anniversary and she wanted them to have some alone time, away from Umbridge's overbearing tyranny. They become lovers the night of the Yule Ball, after Parvati had such an awful date with Harry and Lavender had an awful date with Seamus. Really, that boy was all hands.

That night, they kissed for the first time, and she knew she was in love and not childish I love you, I love you too. She was truly in love and wanted to spend the rest of her life with Parvati, serenading her.

Lavender leaned closer and smelled the subtle perfume Parvati wore and moaned. That smell automatically turned Lavender on; it was the best aphrodisiac. The lips touched gently and Lavender brushed hair away from Parvati's face.

She moved her lips all over Parvati's face, before going lower, nibbling to her neck. Parvati tilted her head, giving Lavender more room to work.

Hands brushed Lavender's breasts and her kisses got more frantic. She moved to straddle Parvati and thrust their covered bodies against each other. She moved her fingers between her own legs as her mouth moved to ravish Parvati's covered breasts and played with herself.

She moved her fingers faster and excitement mounted within her as she shuddered, lips alternating between each covered breast.

When she came down from her high, Lavender moved her fingers between Parvati's legs. This was the most they have ever done together, and Lavender felt a thrill, knowing they could be caught at any moment. She moved fingers quicker as Parvati thrust against the digits.

When Parvati came with a scream, Lavender quickly moved up to cover Parvati's mouth with her own, stifling the scream as much possible.

They both relaxed for a few minutes, with Lavender's head resting on Parvati's chest.

"Wow, that was intense," Parvati said, fingers stroking Lavender's hair.

Lavender nodded. "Can't wait for us to do even more."

Parvati giggled, and they enjoyed their alone time together for awhile longer, before reality set in and they were forced back to the castle.


	44. Hired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Pairing:** Severus/Sirius  
>  **Prompts:** Free, Ripples, Heavy, Stone, World, Horizon

"You're free now and you have the whole world on the horizon. Any plans?" Severus asked as he sat behind the desk in the Headmaster's Office.

When Sirius looked at Severus, he imagined throwing a stone at him and watching for heavy ripples, and he knew there wouldn't be any. The man had no emotions. "Well, I know you need a new DADA professor, and I thought I could take up the best. Who better for it than a war hero and former Auror?"

"Why would you want to do that?"

Sirius smiled. "So it would be easier to be lovers."

"I'm not an easy man to love," Severus murmured.

Sirius scoffed. "Either am I. That's why we'd make a perfect pair. So, what do you say?"

Severus was silent for a moment. "You're hired."


	45. Not So Secretive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Pairing:** Draco/Blaise  
>  **Prompts:** Chair, Apple, Locked, Call, Pop, Tower

Draco leaned back into his chair while in the DADA Classroom and took a bite from his apple. His ankles were locked together as they rested on top of his desk.

He heard a pop and noticed an Exploding Snape game being played on the Gryffindor side. Draco rolled his eyes. Couldn't they just do that in their precious tower? The professor would be here soon. Oh well, maybe they'd lose some points. That was always a good thing.

"Hey, Draco." He turned his head at the familiar call and nodded at Blaise when the Italian boy took the seat next to Draco.

"Do we have plans this weekend?"

"I'm taking Pansy to Hogsmeade. I thought you knew that," Draco drawled.

Blaise's eyes narrowed and he leaned closer so no one could overhear their conversation. "I'm tired of watching that harpy hang all over you. I'm sick of having to pretend I don't have a boyfriend. I want to be able to hold your hand and kiss you in front of people. I want us to go public with our relationship."

"And if I refuse?"

Blaise swallowed down the lump. "If you refuse, then I don't think I can be with you anymore. I  _know_  I can't be with you anymore. I want someone who isn't ashamed of me."

Draco opened his mouth to retort, but he was interrupted by the professor. It didn't matter, though; he had a lot to think about.

And Draco did think. On Hogsmeade day, he took Pansy to some of the shops before going to the Three Broomsticks for lunch. He saw Blaise sitting there with Daphne, Tracy, and Theo, and Draco knew.

He left Pansy at the table and matched over to Blaise's table. When Draco got there, he pulled Blaise up and planted an open-mouth kiss on the Italian's lips, relaxing when it was returned.

Whistles broke through their reverie. When Draco looked, he saw Daphne smirking. "It's about time."

Blaise smiled and kissed him again, not that Draco minded.


	46. Listen to Your Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Pairing:** Ginny/Romilda  
>  **Prompts:** Speechless, Calligraphy, Listen, Just, Define, Zipper
> 
> Could be seen as a prequel to Chapter 20: Girls Just Want to Have Fun.

As she entered the Transfiguration Classroom, Ginny read the letter. It was in beautiful calligraphy and it must have taken a long time to get it just right.

 _Listen to your heart_.

That's how the letter ended, and Ginny just continued looking it over, again and again.

Ginny thought about what her heart wanted. She tried to define the complicated relationship she had with Romilda. They initially began because neither could have Harry and being together was better than being alone.

She looked around the classroom and saw Romilda. She was busy playing with the zipper on her fluffy blue jacket, and Ginny was speechless.

Romilda was so beautiful. It was fun and sexy between them. When they were together, Ginny almost never thought about Harry, completely focused on making Romilda laugh because she scrunched up her nose in a cute way when she found something amusing.

 _Listen to your heart_.

Ginny nodded her head. She was going to take the advice of the letter,  _Romilda's_ advice.

She walked over to Romilda and leaned down to peck Romilda's cheek. Romilda looked happy, taking the kiss as a sign of Ginny's choice, and Ginny was too. Maybe their relationship wasn't perfect, but it worked for them.


	47. We Both Win

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Pairing:** Remus/Harry  
>  **Prompt:** Bet

Harry sat in the DADA office, waiting for his lover to show up. He knew Remus was embarrassed, but a bet was a bet.

Suddenly, the door opened and Remus walked in. Harry grinned when he noticed Remus's trousers were already unbuttoned.

"Harry, are you sure about this? Anyone could walk in."

Harry rolled his eyes. "First of all, no student would dare walk in without knocking, even if you are a favorite teacher. Second of all, most of the professors aren't here. Even the headmistress isn't at the castle. Thirdly, you bet me. I won. So, I get what I want. And what I want was for us to add some adventure to our sex life, so you are going to spread me open on your desk." He sat on the desk and parted his legs so Remus wouldn't be able to miss the bulge already forming. He inwardly smirked when he saw Remus lick his lips as his eyes grew hazy with arousal. "Do you agree?"

Remus nodded and moved forward. He roughly claimed Harry's lips while his hand made quick work of Harry trousers. Harry should have thought of this a long time ago. It was easier than he thought it would be.


End file.
